El Punto Sin Retorno
El punto sin retorno es una canción de El Fantasma de la Opera entre el personaje del título musical, el Fantasma, y su interés amoroso, Christine.La canción forma parte de la ópera del Fantasma, Don Juan Triunfante , que obliga a poner en escena la ópera. El personaje principal, Don Juan, es un mujeriego cuyos caminos andantes condenarlo al infierno, hoy más recordado de la obra del mismo nombre de Molière, una ópera de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, y un poema de George Gordon, Lord Byron. Piangi se supone que es cantar el papel principal, pero el Fantasma lo estrangula y toma su lugar. La canción se centra en la seducción de Christine del Fantasma, pero, al final de la canción, el fantasma canta un breve reprise de "All I Ask Of You", pidiendo que Christine se vaya con él, en vez de Raoul. Ella responde quitando la máscara del fantasma, para que todo el público pueda ver su rostro deformado. Enfurecido, él huye de la escena con Christine Letras Phantom: Passarino, desaparece; de la trampa, se establece y espera a su presa. Han venido aquí en la búsqueda de su deseo más profundo; en la búsqueda de ese deseo, que, "hasta ahora, ha estado en silencio; silenciosa. Te he traído; que nuestras pasiones pueden fusionar y combinar! En su mente, ya ha sucumbido a mí; caído todas las defensas; sucumbido completamente a mí. Ahora, usted está aquí conmigo. No hay dudas. Usted ha decidido; decidido. Más allá del punto sin Retorno? Sin mirar atrás! Nuestros juegos de fantasía son a su fin. Pasado todo el pensamiento de "si" o "cuándo"! No uso resistir! Abandonar el pensamiento y dejar que el sueño desciende! Lo voraz incendio se inundará el alma? Qué rico el deseo abre su puerta? Qué dulce seducción tenemos por delante? Más allá del punto sin retorno? El último umbral! Lo cálidos secretos tácitos aprenderemos más allá del punto sin retorno? Christine: Usted me ha traído a ese momento en que las palabras se secan; para el momento en que habla desaparece en silencio; silencio. He venido aquí, sin saber por qué. En mi mente, yo ya he imaginado nuestros cuerpos entrelazándose, indefenso y silencioso. Ahora, yo estoy aquí con ustedes. No hay dudas. He decidido; decidido. Más allá del punto sin retorno? No hay vuelta atrás! Nuestra representación de la Pasión tiene ahora, por fin, que se inició. Pasado todo pensamiento de bien o mal! Una última pregunta: ¿Cuánto tiempo debemos también esperar antes de que somos uno? ¿Cuándo la sangre comenzará a correr? El brote se echó a dormir flor? Cuando se las llamas, al fin, nos consuma? Ambos: Más allá del punto sin retorno? El último umbral! El puente se cruza, para ponerse de pie y ver quemar! Hemos pasado el punto sin retorno? Fantasma, en un triste tono suave: Diga que usted compartirá conmigo un amor, una vida. Guíame, sálvame de mi soledad. Di que me quieres con ustedes aquí, a tu lado. Dondequiera que vayas, déjame ir, también! Christine, que es todo lo que pido de- Christine quita la máscara del fantasma. Ingles Phantom: Passarino, go away; for the trap, it is set and waits for its prey. You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge; in pursuit of that wish, which, 'till now, has been silent; silent. I have brought you; that our passions may fuse and merge! In your mind, you've already succumbed to me; dropped all defenses; completely succumbed to me. Now, you are here with me. No second thoughts. You've decided; decided. Past the point of no return! No backward glances! Our games of make-believe are at an end. Past all thought of "if" or "when"! No use resisting! Abandon thought and let the dream descend! What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return! The final threshold! What warm unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return? Christine: You have brought me to that moment when words run dry; to that moment when speech disappears into silence; silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now, I am here with you. No second thoughts. I've decided; decided. Past the point of no return! No going back now! Our passion play has now, at last, begun. Past all thought of right or wrong! One final question: How long should we, too, wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us? Both: Past the point of no return! The final threshold! The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn! We've passed the point of no return! Phantom, in a soft, sad tone: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me; save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go, too! Christine, that's all I ask of y- Christine removes the Phantom's mask. Categoría:Letras Categoría:Canciones